Rescue
by Krugness
Summary: Esme is a college student working in the diner where Dr. Cullen eats his lunch. Why is she looking for him to rescue her and what will he do about it? An entry for the Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title:**

**Author: Krugness**

**Pairing: Esme & Carlisle **

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer I am merely using the characters for my own amusement.**

* * *

I waited at the counter hoping that today wouldn't be any different than every Wednesday for the past 3 months. At that thought the sound I had been waiting for carried through the glass windows at the front of the diner, the roar of his engine turning into the lot. Before I could savor the sound my attention was called back to reality with the clearing of a throat. I looked up to find one of the regulars, Mr. Webber smiling at me.

"Is everything ok Esme? You seem a bit distracted."

"Everything is fine Mr. Webber. I was just thinking of a paper I have to get finished for one of my classes."

"You're sure it doesn't have more to do with the young doctor that just rode in on that Victory motorcycle?" He replied as his smile widened and his eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" feeling my cheeks flush as I handed him his change. "You have a good day and give your little ones a hug for me "

"Will do" he called as he reached the door. When he reached the door it was pulled open for him from the outside. As he exited he greeted the young man whose blond hair shone golden in the rare sunshine a contrast to the dull black of his jacket.

"A beautiful day for a ride isn't it Dr. Cullen?"

"That it is Mr. Webber. A day of sunshine is far too valuable to waste." He replied with a grin that caused my nerve endings to hum. Mr. Webber laughed and continued on to his family sedan waiting for him in the parking lot. Dr. Cullen then stepped into the diner but was nearly knocked to the floor when someone came charging through the door behind him. Suddenly my name echoed across the diner with three voices blending to increase the volume.

"ESME!!" My roommates swooped across the diner to accost me at the counter.

"Bella got her internship approved and we're going out to celebrate. You can't say no. Please! Bella will be disappointed if you don't come with us."

"Alice! Alice, breathe. Congratulations Bella. What's the plan so I know what I would be in for if I say yes to joining the celebration."

"Well, the first stop would be Trattoria Stratanova for dinner and then off to a club. We haven't decided on which one yet as we all have a favorite. I want to go to Jackson's because the color scheme goes with the dress I want to wear. Rosalie wants to go to the Purple Rhino because the lighting compliments her skin tone. Bella just wants to make sure we end up somewhere that has good music." By the time Alice had finished talking all of the patrons in the diner were staring at the three girls surrounding me. They often drew attention because of their looks but their personalities were just as compelling. They seemed so young to me at that moment that the age difference between the three of them and my self felt like decades rather than the four that separated us.

"Okay Alice I'll see what I can do about getting out of here early enough to at least go to dinner with you. I'll think about the club scene and let you know when I get home. Is that enough of an answer for now?"

'Yes, Esme." They all chorused together grinning at me like they knew something I didn't.

"We have to go so we can be ready in time." Rosalie snapped grabbing the elbows of Bella and Alice and heading for the exit.

"I'll have everything ready for you when you get home." Alice called as they filed out the door to pile into Rosalie's red convertible.

I waved at them as they left knowing Alice would have an entire outfit, inside and out including shoes, chosen for me when I got back to the apartment. As I turned back to look over the diner I realized that the handsome doctor had sat down in his usual booth so I hurried out from behind the counter to go and take his order. The smile he gave me as I approached was both amused and sexy as hell.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. What would you like to drink today?"

"Esme. How many times have I asked you to call me Carlisle? I get to hear Dr. Cullen enough at the hospital that it's nice to hear my name when I'm away from it."

"All right, Carlisle." His smile grew even broader when I said his name, revealing a small dimple in his right cheek.

"What can I get for you to drink today?" I smiled back at him trying to be sure that my breathing remained steady. He always threw my system off balance when he came in, but the sight of that dimple made it worse.

"I'll have my usual please."

"A Chocolate Malt, a chef salad and large cheese fries?" I asked.

"Exactly"

As I turned to leave he reached out and grabbed the edge of my skirt stopping me from moving away. I turned back, worried that I had forgotten something.

"I'm curious about the trio that stormed in here just after I came in. They seemed very intent on getting you to go out with them." He was gazing up at me with an inquisitive look on his face. "Can you sit for a moment?"

"Let me put in your ticket and I'll be right back." I turned away again and went to put his ticket on the turnstile device in the window to the kitchen. I checked my other tables along the way to be sure they didn't need anything else.

"Billy, I'm taking a short break. I'll be back in time to grab this order." I quickly made Carlisle's malt to take back to the table with me. I sat down across from him after I sat his drink in front of him.

"The trio would be my roommates. They are VERY intent on making sure I get out and 'browse the market' as Rosalie likes to say. I've yet to meet anyone quite like the three of them. Alice, the petite one with the short black hair is like a hum in your ears that just won't go away. She is in constant motion and always seems to be step ahead of everyone else's plans. Along with that she has a pout that increases in strength the longer I hold out agreeing with her. Rosalie is the tall gorgeous blond that was throwing menacing looks at me that appeared designed to kill. Well, she has a heart of gold but doesn't like to be crossed. The last time I crossed her she managed to turn my hair green for a week." I mumbled the next bit and he asked me to repeat myself. "I said I'm still not sure how she managed to do that while I was sleeping." A muffled laugh escaped him earning a raised eyebrow from me.

"Green? Sleeping?" He choked out through his laughter.

"Yes, green. A lovely shade of forest green if you must know. Would you like me to continue?" I smiled.

"Please do" he said waving his hand for me to continue.

"Last but not least is Bella. She's the sweetest girl but she can manage to trip not only over her own feet but seems to attract some type of mayhem where ever she goes. She usually uses guilt to get me to go out, whether she means to or not. She always declares that if I say no it means she doesn't have to go either. This only works when I don't have to work or a project that's due. The guilt is going to win out this time as I'm off work in an hour and all my projects are turned in." I looked up to find his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad to hear that you're free for the evening. May I make a suggestion for the location of your celebration?" His smile broadened giving another glimpse of the dimple. "It may give you the upper hand in your negotiations for the evening." He reached out and touched my hand resting on the table between us.

"I'd love to hear what you have in mind." He turned his hand over and began stroking the backs of my fingers with his thumb. Just that small caress sent a thrill through me. The twinkle he'd had in his eyes disappeared but was replaced with an intense look of…could it be longing? Before I could be sure of what I saw he glanced down at our joined hands and began speaking again.

"A couple of my friends and I are meeting at Ruckus to hear my brother Edward's band, The Three Frogs, play. If you can convince your friends to come I can promise to rescue you if they get out of hand. I'm also hoping to convince you to dance with me." The twinkle was back in his eyes and his thumb moved to the back of my hand while his fingers began caressing the pulse point on my wrist. There was no denying the effect he had on me when he could feel my pulse begin to race.

"I'll take you up on the offer of a rescue. The girls tend to ply me with drinks in an effort to get me to dance with the guys they pick out. Let's just say they haven't been choosing wisely." I laughed remembering some of their choices.

"You didn't mention dancing with me in that scenario." He said moving his massaging fingers further up my arm.

"That is where the rescue comes in" I smile "You get to save me from whomever they choose. Knowing them I will be all to willing to dance by the time they have chosen someone. Unfortunately you have too much of a bad boy look with the black leather jacket for them to choose you for me. They seem to think that a stuffed shirt, preppy, accountant type is what I'm looking for so you likely won't be chosen."

"Is that a challenge? He replied.

"It could be if you choose to take it that way." I grinned hoping he would take the challenge. I heard the ding of the bell on the counter to the kitchen signaling an order was ready. My name was called out letting me know it was for me. "Your food is ready and I need to get back to work."

"I'll let you go for now but please take this so you can let me know if you and the girls will be coming to Ruckus so I can have Edward get your names in at the door." I reached out and took the card he held out. His name and office number were printed on one side but another number was written on the back. "It's my cell number so you can get straight to me with out any hassle."

I slid the card into the pocket on my apron determined to program the number into my phone as soon as possible.

"I'll be sure to call or text you as soon as I know the results of my negotiation." I grinned at him and turned back to the counter to pick up his order. As soon as I set it down in front of him a rush of customers came in and I had to hustle to take care of all of my tables. As he was leaving he made sure to stop and say a brief goodbye that included a reminder another show of his dimple causing my pulse to race a bit and my skin to warm.

When I got home that afternoon the girls were beginning to plan the evening so I jumped in with my suggestion of making Ruckus one of our stops. I mentioned that the band playing there was The Three Frogs and Bella nearly fainted. Apparently she's a fan and suddenly her enthusiasm for going out sky rocketed. I had never heard of the band until Carlisle mentioned them but Bella was always one for finding new groups that were just getting started. It wasn't difficult to get the three of them to agree to go mainly because Bella was now so excited about the evening.

I didn't want to let the girls know about Carlisle's invitation so I just told them it was a customer and they didn't press for details. I got a text off to Carlisle to let him know the plan and received an almost immediate response letting me know he had already had his brother makes sure our names were on the list at the door so we could just walk right in with no trouble.

After our plans were finished Alice hustled me to my room where the outfit she had chosen for me lay on the bed. She had chosen a deep scarlet backless silky halter top, black low rise fitted jeans and 3" heels that were the same shade as the top. She insisted that I let my hair down but pulled it up on the sides. The scarlet of the top complimented the hints of red in my caramel colored hair and my grey eyes sparkled in anticipation of the evening to come.

We decided to take Rosalie's car as it had more room for the three us than Alice's tiny yellow car and we all worried that Bella's truck would strand us every time she insisted on driving it anywhere. After dinner we decided to walk to the club as it was a short distance away and Rosalie didn't want to try and find another spot to park. When we reached the door the girls were surprised and pleased to find out that our names were on the list at the door. They each gave me a look that promised that I would be explaining how that came about but they were too eager to get the evening started to ask me now. I simply walked forward past them and made my way to the bar. Bella and Alice split off to find a table while Rosalie followed me to the bar. We had followed this routine often enough that we didn't even think about it. Rosalie gave the order as her height and looks always grabbed the bartender's attention quickly. As we waited she turned to and asked me "What gives? How did our names get on that list?"

"Well, one of the customers at the diner heard about our plans and mentioned that his brother was playing here tonight. I told I would mention it to all of you and I let him know if you said yes so his brother could get our names on the list." Rosalie starred at me for a moment and had just opened her mouth to speak when the bartender set our drinks in front of us.

I knew the reprieve wouldn't last long as we trekked across the club to find Alice and Bella. We spotted them a few moments later at a corner table. I was surprised to see a familiar golden blond head sitting at the table next to them. As we set down the drinks on the table Rosalie told the others what I had said at the bar. They all turned to me and in unison said "Spill"

"Carlisle is one of the regulars. He comes into to the diner for lunch a couple of times a week and he suggested that we come to hear his brother's band play. He may have also mentioned that he would be here with a couple of friends."

"When were planning to tell us about this?" Alice growled.

"I was going to mention it sometime tonight. I figured if we ran into them I could introduce you. He saw you all at the diner today but didn't know who you were at the time." As I spoke I felt a warm sensation spread through me and saw the girls looking past me.

"Did I hear my name?" I turned and saw that Carlisle had come up behind me. His smile was warm and bright as he took in what I was wearing.

"Yes, you did. I guess introductions are now in order. Carlisle these are my roommates," I gestured to each girl as I said her name. "Alice, Rosalie and Bella, meet Carlisle the man that suggested we come here tonight."

"These are my friends Jasper and Emmett. We work together at the hospital." Rosalie laughed.

"Do any of you work in the emergency room?"

They all shook their heads, no, looking confused.

"I just had to ask since Bella makes regular visits there." Bella rolled her eyes at Rosalie but didn't deny it. The guys grinned at her response to Rosalie's comment.

"What is it that you do Carlisle?" Bella asked trying to turn the attention to him.

"I'm an OB/GYN, Emmett is an Orthopaedic surgeon specializing sports medicine, and Jasper is in pediatric research."

Before the girls could react to that the lights changed signaling that the band was getting ready to play. Bella suddenly began bouncing in her seat channeling Alice's energy. Carlisle chuckled and leaned closer, resting his hand on the skin of my lower back, to speak over the increase in volume.

"I have a wild guess that Bella there is a fan of The Three Frogs."

"Your guess would be right." I answered while trying to catch my breath at the tingles caused by the feel of his hand on my skin. "She insisted we come when she found out they were going to be here. She said something about the lead singer being a hottie and I think panty dropping was mentioned." Carlisle let out a snort of laughter shaking his head and mumbled under his breath. I turned to face him causing his hand to slide across my back intensifying the tingles into sparks.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting." He lifted his face to look at me, eyes full of life and that dimple making appearance with his wide smile.

"The lead singer is my brother Edward and he's planning to join us as soon as he's finished playing." My jaw dropped and I shook my head in shock.

"We'd better make sure she's sitting down when he comes over or someone could get hurt." He laughed thinking I was joking but seeing the look on my face he realized I was serious.

"We'll try and make sure everyone is out of Bella range when it's time." He replied.

While the band played Bella sat listening intently even singing along with some of the songs, Alice and Rosalie viewed the goods that were on 'the market'. It didn't seem to take them long to decide that Carlisle's friends were 'prime' and set their course for the evening. Carlisle seemed intent on driving me insane with lust by continually touching me as we listened. It was just a brush of his hand on my arm or a sliding my hair back over my shoulder when it fell forward but it was enough.

As the band began to wind down Bella insisted we girls all hit the dance floor together. The music was pounding, the beat vibrating through the air adding an extra sensation to my skin. Carlisle stood at the edge of the dance floor his blue eyes nearly black and scorching in their intensity. The girls were oblivious to him, too busy eyeing their chosen targets, but I couldn't ignore the effect his stare had on me. I was so focused on him that I was no longer aware of my surroundings. This proved to be a blessing in disguise.

The band had finished playing and was leaving the stage when Bella realized that 'hottie' Edward was moving in our direction. She seemed to panic and turned to move the opposite direction. The only problem was she had two obstacles in her way, me and a waitress with a tray full of drinks. The waitress kept her balance. The tray and I did not. The next thing I know I'm on the floor covered in beer and whatever fruity drinks that were on the tray. I could vaguely hear people yelling and Bella calling my name.

I stayed sprawled on the floor in the spreading puddle of alcohol struck with the realization that the evening had taken a turn. I was trying to sort out if it was good or bad when Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of me looking concerned.

"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" He knelt in the puddle seemingly oblivious to the moisture soaking into his jeans.

"I'm fine, just a bit sticky." He grinned at me and held out his hands. I reached out and took his hands, letting him help me up off the floor.

"Are you sure you ok? Do I need to check you for broken bones?" He smirked at me as he ran his hands up my arms. When he reached my shoulders he paused before continuing the path down my back. When I swayed a bit his arms tightened, pulling me a bit closer to him with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I think you should go to the hospital if you're feeling dizzy."

"I'm fine Carlisle. I'm not dizzy just a bit light headed from standing up so quickly." I reassured him trying not to let it show that he was the cause of my light headedness. The feeling of his hands stirred feelings I had never experienced before. I started to speak again when I was suddenly thrown forward into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Esme!" The words were muffled as Bella had thrown her arms around me and pressed her face against my back. I was stunned with the feeling of being press against Carlisle's firm chest so I didn't respond to Bella. When he had caressed me a moment before a feeling warmth had started building inside me but the sensation of being held so close to him sent that warmth shooting through my veins. I was startled back to reality when Carlisle stepped away from me his eyes showing the same intensity as the had when he was watching me on the dance floor.

"I'll take her." His words startled me as I realized a conversation was taking place around me and I hadn't heard any of it.

"What?" My voice squeaked tried to sort out what he meant.

"I said you can't be comfortable in those clothes." Bella spoke up. "Since it's my fault that you're soaked I'll take a cab with you and we can head home together so Alice and Rosalie don't have to leave."

"Bella, you don't have to do that. I'm a big girl and I can take a cab on my own. You all stay here and enjoy the evening." Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement but Bella was shaking her head against the idea when Carlisle spoke up again.

"If you all are worried about Esme leaving on her own I can run her home. That way three you can all stay for the evening and she can text you when she's safe." Bella still seemed reluctant to go along with the plan that I had no objections to honestly. Spending time alone with Carlisle did not sound like a bad plan to me. Just the thought was enough to cause my nerves to beginning to tingle adding to the effect he had n me.

"Before we go let me introduce you to my brother." He gestured Edward over from the edge of the crowd. "Edward this Esme and these are her roommates Alice, Rosalie and Bella. Girls, this is my brother Edward." Edward flashed a brief but stunning crooked smile at all of us causing Bella to flush and duck her head.

"I'm sorry to duck out so early Edward but there a bit of a mishap and Esme has consented to me escorting home."

"It's not a problem Carlisle." He grinned again. "I'm sure I can find a way to enjoy the evening without you" his eyes falling on Bella's averted profile. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Definitely." At that Carlisle turned to me and offered his arm. "Shall we?" It was an unusual but welcome gesture so I tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and said good-bye to the girls and waved back at them as we turn for the door.

As we stopped the door of the club to get his jacket he leaned close to me and asked if I had ever ridden a motorcycle before. My mind raced at the thought of riding behind him as I shook my head.

"Don't worry I'm a very safe driver." He grinned down at me while his fingers caressed the hand resting on his arm.

"I trust you." I said as I reached up and placed my other hand on his bicep and leaned my head against his shoulder.

We continued walking out to the bike as I thought back remembering Billy, the owner of the diner, chatting with Carlisle not long after he had started showing up at the diner. They had both looked very serious. Billy was talking and Carlisle was listening intently. It had worried me that maybe Billy was sick so I cornered him in the kitchen to ask him about it. He said he was as fit as a fiddle and had just gotten a clean bill of health two months before. As Carlisle spoke I realized that Billy had been protecting me and trying to be sure of his intentions.

When he led me to his bike I realized that it wasn't black as I'd thought but a deep scarlet and almost exactly the same color that I had worn tonight.

"Alice strikes again" I murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" He smiled as I jumped, not realizing he was close enough to hear and because his words were spoken right next to my ear. His warm breath across the sensitive skin behind my ear made me shiver and my body clench.

"Esme?" I blinked up at him lost in the blue of his eyes when I remembered that he had asked me a question.

"Oh, um, Alice picked out my clothes tonight and I found it a bit odd that I happen to match the color of your bike." He grinned, causing the crinkles at the corners of his eyes to deepen.

"The color on the bike is called Midnight Cherry and I have to say as much as I like the color on the bike it's sexier than hell on you. I'll have to thank Alice"

I smiled back at him and was about to reply when a cool breeze kicked up causing me to shiver again. He was watching me closely and when I shivered he pulled off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Go ahead and put that on and I'll get you to where you can change out of those wet clothes."

His jacket was warm from his body heat and smelled spicy with a hint of mint. I slipped my arms into the sleeves of the jacket as he pulled a helmet from a side bag in his motorcycle. He started to hand it to me but chose to step closer and set it on my head himself. He ran his fingers across the rapid pulse on my neck on his way to buckle the strap on the helmet.

"I can't take your helmet, you'll need it." I sputtered, distracted by the feel of his fingers on my skin.

"I brought an extra helmet tonight in hopes that you would end up on my bike with me." As he finished speaking he reached up and ran his fingers across my cheekbone and down the edge of my jam. I closed my eyes at the sensation of his warm fingertips moving over my cool skin. My eyes were startled open when he brushed his lips lightly over mine.

"I never got my dance with you tonight. Can I have a rain check for it?" He murmured.

"You can definitely have a rain check for a dance." I whispered back to him.

"Let's get moving so we can get you out of those clothes." He turned back to the bike pointing out where I should rest my feet. His words brought to mind images of him removing my clothes and what he might look like under the well worn jeans and tight black T-shirt he was wearing. He mistook the increased speed of my breathing for fear and reassured me that the bike was safe but we could get a cab if I wanted to. I took a deep breath to calm myself for a moment.

"I'm fine with the bike. I'm even looking forward to getting the chance to ride with you." As I'd hoped the fierce light came back into his eyes and he quickly put on and adjusted his helmet. He swung his leg over the bike and looked back at me expectantly.

"Hop on and get a good grip." He growled.

I swung my leg over and got my feet settled before shifting forward to press against his back. His muscles twitched at the contact. I simply wrapped my arms around him at first so he could get us started. Once we were moving I started running my hands up and down his chest enjoying the feel of the sculpted muscles under his thin T-shirt. I knew it affected him when I felt abs shift as he sucked in his breath. When he did that my hands shifted further down until they met the edge of his waistband.

The temptation to feel his skin was too great to resist so I eased one hand under the bottom edge of his T-shirt. At the feel of his smooth skin interrupted only by a small trail of hair that lead down into his jeans. I was tempted to follow it but I was aware his reaction could be dangerous. I chose to follow his waistband with my finger tips. It was only a few inches that I was covering but I could feel his abdominal muscles tighten. We eased to a stop at a light and I felt him press his hand to mine. I took it as a signal that he needed me to stop tormenting him. I settled in for the rest of the ride pressing closely against his back and enjoying the vibrations beneath me.

We eased to a stop and in front of a beautiful house. It was surrounded with mature trees but other houses could be seen to each side. I stepped off the bike, my legs shaky now that the ride was over.

"Where are we?" my voice quivering a bit. I asked not recognizing the area at all. I had been too distracted by the feel of him to pay attention to where we were going. I felt a brief flash of fear but felt I should give him the chance to explain. He seemed to be aware of how tense I suddenly was.

"This is my house. I realized I hadn't asked for directions to your place when we started out. I was too distracted on the way to stop and so we ended up here. I can still take you home if you like? I you stay you can shower here and I'm sure I can find you something to wear." He seemed upset with my reaction.

"I didn't mean to react like that but I've honestly never done anything like this. The most that ever happens on our nights out is dancing with someone and saying goodbye before we go home. The girls sometimes hook-up but I never have." I gave a sigh and unlatching the helmet pulled it off, running my fingers through the tangles in my hair.

"I'm sorry I surprised you by bringing you here. I honestly don't do this sort of thing either." He was running his fingers through his flattened hair, his helmet resting on the handle bars. I saw the truth in his eyes as he gazed back at me.

"It's ok Carlisle. I want to tell to you something about me that few people know." I sat down on a bench that sat next to the driveway and put the helmet on the ground at my feet. He settled the motorcycle and came to sit next to me with his arm draped behind me across the back of the bench. Pulling in a deep breath to calm my nerves I started talking.

"I grew up in a VERY small town in Ohio. I was married right out of high school to a man chosen by my parents. My parents never believed that girls need an education beyond high school. I had always had dreams of going to college but I knew that without their support I couldn't do it. I was very sheltered then so I didn't know anything about scholarships or I might have tried to break free sooner." His arm came up to rest across my shoulders encouraging me to continue.

"My husband was of the same belief as my parents and expected the house to be spotless, all his meals ready at scheduled times and kept a very tight budget on expenses so that I never had any extra to save for even small things I might want. Even a small paperback was out of my reach." I took in another deep breath to prepare for telling him the rest of my story and his arm tightened around me as if he could tell what I was going to say next.

"My husband lost his job a few months into our marriage and started drinking when he couldn't find a job right away. The first time he hit me was when I mentioned that I had been offered a part time job. It escalated from there, going on for months, ending with up the night a neighbor called the police. I ended up in the hospital for two weeks and when I was well enough I was offered the chance to leave by a women's organization that helps battered women. They gave me support and a way to get out of the situation. They helped with a new name too. For two years I moved around a lot and ended up here three years ago. I found out just before I moved here that my husband died in an accident." When I finished I was hunched over with my hands gripped so tightly in my lap that they were starting to go numb. Carlisle began moving his hand across my back in soothing circles.

"Was the women's group one by the name of Masen Education Services Inc.?" He asked softly. I sat up straight, my eyes wide in surprise, when he mentioned the name as it wasn't well publicized because of the work they do. I nodded unable to speak, absolutely shocked that he new the name of the group that helped me.

"Masen is my mother's maiden name. She started the group in memory of her mother and the trials she survived. I was working in a hospital in Ohio during the summer about five years ago when a young woman was brought into the Emergency room with injuries that were so severe she was unrecognizable. If it wasn't for her neighbor that came in with her the Hospital wouldn't have been able to identify her. Her name then was Sarah." Tears started rolling down my cheeks at the realization that he was there for me at my worst moment.

"I was the one that called my mother about getting that girl help. She seemed far too young to be caught in that situation. I …" He was going to continue but by then I had moved in to kiss him with all of the emotions that were welling up in my chest at that moment. The relief that he understood and the joy at knowing he had a part in getting me to a place where I could recover and grow into the person I am now.

He responded by wrapping his arms around me and deepening the kiss. His tongue swept across my lips demanding entrance and I gladly let him in. Every inch of my mouth was explored and plundered leaving me breathless. He drew back breathing heavily. His hands came up to cradle my face and began caressing my cheekbones with his thumbs. Then he tilted my head forward and kissed my forehead.

"Esme, you are an incredible woman. Now it's my turn to tell you something." He looked a bit embarrassed so I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"You have been driving me crazy since the first day I walked into the diner. I'll admit that I decided to stop in and check out the 50's atmosphere and I'd heard that the food was incredible. The thing is that once I saw you the place may as well have been filled with straw and the food taste like sawdust. The wide belt you were wearing emphasized your slim waist" grasping my waist in his hands he ran his fingers over the area where my belt wrapped around me.

"The little scarf you had tied around your throat pulled my eyes upward and drew my attention to the hint of cleavage revealed by the loose button at the top of your shirt." His hands slid up my ribs, skimming the side of my breasts, and drawing his fingers across my collarbone to caress the area he spoke of.

"The poodle skirt and the pony tail made you look like a teenager and I was afraid to talk to you for fear that you would turn out to be that young. I'm glad I came back week after week and got a chance to know you. Now your intelligence just makes you that much sexier." He began running his fingers through my hair rekindling the feelings from earlier in the evening. All of sudden I felt a painful tug as he found a section of hair that had become matted from the combination of the wind on the bike and the alcohol that had soaked it. I yelped from the pain and Carlisle froze.

"I'm sorry Esme." His appeared to be troubled that he had caused me pain.

"Carlisle, I'm fine. I was more startled than anything else. It doesn't even hurt anymore. It reminds me that you offered me a shower. Is that offer still open?" I smiled at his shock.

"I meant what I said earlier. I trust you. I wouldn't have gotten on that bike with you or shared my story if I didn't." I stood and held out my hand. He smiled back at me, flashing the dimple that weakened my knees. I was glad he didn't seem to be aware of how much it affected me. He was dangerous enough without that knowledge. He stood up from the bench, took my hand and began leading me up the path to the house.

As we entered the house I was focused on him so I only caught a quick glimpse of a wall full of book and what appeared to be brown leather furniture. He was moving so quickly through the rest of the space that concentrated on keeping my feet moving. He stopped so suddenly that I slammed into his muscular back and bounced off of him. He quickly turned and caught my waist before I could hit the floor.

"Damn, Esme I'm sorry. You've got me so turned around that I'm not thinking straight." He set me step back from him and cradled my face in his hands.

"I know you want to shower to get the alcohol washed off of you but I have to know." He stopped and ran both hands through his hair, stepped forward and planted a kiss on my lips.

"May I join you in the shower?" He murmured against my lips. Every sensation, tingle and general lustful thought returned tenfold at his question.

"Hell yes" I answered stabbing my hands through his hair and bring him back down for kiss, pouring as much of what I was feeling into that kiss as I could. He groaned, broke free of the kiss and grabbed my hand while opening the door behind him with the other. The king size bed in the middle of the large room drew my attention. The black wood gleaming, the corner posts reaching up nearly to the ceiling and the lush slivery grey duvet spread across the mattress. I immediately had visions of the two of us naked sprawled across that bed.

I was distracted from that vision by a tug on my hand. Carlisle looked back at me with a lustful grin on his face.

"I promise we can revisit this room once we're finished with that shower." He led me a few more steps through another door to the bathroom. It was stunning with black granite counters and tile. The shower was huge with enough room for 3 or 4 people. Carlisle let go of my hand and went straight to the shower to start the water.

I immediately started removing my clothes starting with Carlisle's jacket. I had to peel the halter top away from my skin since it was still wet from my dousing. As I pulled the shirt over my head I suddenly felt his hands on my breasts. I dropped it to the floor groaning at the feel of his strong hands on me.

"These are gorgeous, Esme. They've been taunting ma all night knowing your weren't wearing any thing to confine them." His right hand squeezed, while his left plucked and pulled at my nipple driving fire straight down to my center. I scrambled for the edge of his shirt moaning at his touch.

"Too many clothes. Off." I demanded.

He dropped his hands from me to yank off his shirt and strip off his pants, taking his shoes and socks with them. I kicked off my shoes and reached for the button on my jeans but his hands were there first. He quickly unfastened them but slowed to a crawl as he drew both the jeans and my lace thong over my hips and down my legs. Once they were removed he slid his hands back up my legs and gripped my hips as he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of my mound. My hands gripped his hair as he scattered butterfly kisses across my stomach from hip to hip.

"Carlisle" I tugged on his hair. "The shower. Now." He stood up finally giving me a clear view of him. He was perfect, broad shoulders, sculpted muscles and his long thick penis. He extended his hand inviting me to follow him into the shower. We stepped into the hot steamy air and the water began cascading down over our skin, turning it slick with the moisture. His hands moved over me, barely skimming the surface but lighting a fiery trail with each stroke. As his finger ghosted over my breasts he gave a quick pinch to each of my nipples. As a gasping squeak escaped my lips a low chuckle sounded from his.

"Let's get you clean" he murmured as he reached for the bath gel. He poured out and handful and moved his hands back to my body. His skillful fingers seemed to know every spot to touch and caress to send my senses spinning. He started at my shoulders and by the time he reached the tops of my thighs the space echoed with my sighs and moans.

"You sound tense." He chuckled in my ear. "Why don't I help you relax?" With that he slid one hand to my sex and the other began working one of my breasts. He used his thumb to circle the bundle of nerves at the top of my mound and slid one long finger into me. I could also feel him pressed against my lower back.

"Ungh…Oh God."

I knew I couldn't take much more. It had been so long since any one had touched me and it had never been like this. When he slid a second finger in and started moving them even faster I was gone.

"Oh, Oh God…Carlisle!"

I think I passed out for a moment because the next thing I was knew Carlisle had me turned around and was cradling me to his chest.

"Esme?"

"Mmmm hmm?"

"Are you ok?" Carlisle sounded stressed. "You had me worried there for a moment."

"Oh yes, I'm fine." I purred as I reached up to pull him down for a kiss. "That was incredible." He smiled against my lips.

"I'm glad you think so since we've really just begun." He reached out and grabbed the shampoo. His strong hands worked the shampoo through my hair and massaged my scalp at the same time. In a very short time he had me moaning again. This time he simply rinsed my hair making sure all of the suds were gone before turned off the water and pulled me from the shower. He grabbed two towels wrapping one around his waist and he used the other to dry me off, caressing my skin as he moved down my body. He dropped both towels and led me to the bed.

He grabbed the top of the duvet and sent it flying to the floor. He gestured to the bed.

"Your carriage awaits, Mademoiselle." I laughed and walked past him to climb on the bed. I had one knee on the bed when he stopped me, groaning.

"Esme? Do you mind? Can I?" He stopped and simply pressed himself against me. The feel of him nearly sent me over the again.

"Oh Yes, Please Carlisle." He moved away for a moment and I heard him open a drawer with sound of foil being ripped open following that. His hands returned to me caressing my hips and back.

"Put both of your knees on the bed and lean forward on your elbows." He commanded. I followed his instructions and as soon as I was in place he thrust into me. I shrieked in surprise I could feel him filling me and oh my god did he reach every spot inside of me. He began thrusting furiously holding my hips tightly as I began sliding forward with each thrust. I could feel the waves building again and this time they were even stronger. Suddenly Carlisle leaned forward grabbing my shoulders. The slight change in angle hit a spot I wasn't even aware existed and I again went over the edge. Through the haze of my orgasm I heard Carlisle groan and felt him press into me with one last thrust.

When the haze cleared I found myself lying next to Carlisle with my head on his chest. I raised my eyes to find him gazing down at me.

"Carlisle" I whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Can rescue me again tomorrow?" His chest began shake as he laughed.

"I will rescue you any time you ask me to."

* * *

**Thanks to KB (the only RL friend that knows I write this stuff) and my Hubs for reading this over for me. Any mistakes that are left are all mine.**

**Please review. Good, Bad or Ugly. I can use the feedback for anything I may write in the future. Thank s. :)**


End file.
